dogs_of_the_drowned_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Storm
The Storm is the first book in the Dogs of the Drowned City series. It follows a German Shepherd, Shep, and his friends through a devastating hurricane, deadly attacks with wild dogs, and on an amazing adventure that takes courage, skill, hope, and love. The Storm was released in 2011. It is followed by The Pack. Plot Summary :Left Behind… When a hurricane forces his family to evacuate without him, Shep the German Shepherd is confused. Where is his boy? Will he ever return? And what is Shep supposed to do, now that the extra bowls of food- not to mention all that other kibble he found in the big cold box- are gone? Then another dog shows up at Shep’s window and convinces him to escape. There’s food and water outside, and a whole empty city to explore. Shep just wants to go home… but the adventure of a lifetime is just beginning. Praise :"Curl up with your kibble and savor this incredible story of dogs left behind when a hurricane sweeps through their city. This page-turner follows stalwart Shep and intrepid Callie, who despite her ‘yapper’ size is up to her muzzle in courage, as this extraordinary canine duo braves their new environment and forms a new pack. Dayna Lorentz has delivered a book with bite--and with a great heart." :~ Kathryn Lasky, author of The Guardians of Ga’Hoole and Wolves of the Beyond series :“If a dog wrote a book about the adventures of a dog, it would sound almost exactly like this…” :- Kirkus Reviews :kirkusreviews.com :“Lorentz effectively tells her tale from a dog’s perspective… The humor and adventures throughout make this on a page-turner.” :- Booklist :booklist.com :“The scenes are highly descriptive and the action is steadily paced… Youngsters will appreciate Shep’s scrappiness as he fights off his vicious opponents and will undoubtedly be waiting for the next two installments for the conclusion.” :-School Library Journal :schoollibraryjournal.com Characters That Appear :Shep :Callie :Frizzle :Zeus :Kaz : Wensleydale (Cheese) : Dover : Higgins : Oscar : Daisy : Boji : Rufus : Ginny Excerpt (Excerpt from Chapter 9: So Many Knobs, So Little Time) "What do we do now?" Rufus whined. The dogs, who were huddled in several groups, Instantly looked at Shep. They seemed to be waiting for him to woof, like he was their leader. Paws soaked and fur trembling, they all seemed to have forgotten the very idea that pestered Shep like a flea: the fact that he had no clue what he was doing, that he was not supposed to be rescuing dogs, but rather home in his den waiting for his boy- assuming he still had a den to return to. A chorus of yapping commenced: "Yeah, it smells like more rain's coming." "We'll be soaked!" "We never should have left our dens!" Where's my mistress?" "What should we do Shep?" "Yeah, Shep?" "SHEP!" His name rang in his ears as the dogs began howling in unison. Zeus appeared beside Shep. His ears pricked forward and his eyes widened. He panted hard. "What have you become, Shep?" Zeus said, his bark dripping with sarcasm. "King of the Yappers?" He nipped Shep's mane, then trotted over to a pile of bags and began pawing at them. Shep wanted to join him. He was hungry and exhausted. He felt like he'd been awake for cycles. He needed a good meal and a soft bed and rest for the next several moons. He had no idea what to do. Why was he here, again? Why did he rescue all these whiny little yappers in the first place? All they did was complain! "We have to find a new den before the storm returns," Callie said. She sat beside Shep, ears twitching. She trembled. Shep wanted to make her happy, to keep her safe. He liked being a part of her team. But he was so tired. "I know a place," yipped Ginny. "My mistress takes me to this bright den filled with kibble and soft beds and treats and toys. I get my fur cleaned there by professionals," she woofed, snout in the air. "There's no place like that," snapped Zeus. "Humans would never make such a place." "I've been there, too," growled Daisy. She thrust out her bulky chest and strutted up to Zeus. "Ginny's- snort- telling the truth, so back off." She had no fear, that Daisy. Shep hoped Zeus would stay clam- he didn't have enough energy to break up a fight, Zeus snarled at Daisy, then shifted his stance. "You deal with the yappers," he grunted to Shep. He shoved Daisy out of his way as he passed to resume his investigation of the black bags. Callie watched Zeus leave and sighed with relief. "Chew my rawhide! You dogs seem to sniff out reasons to growl at each other. Ginny, I think that's a brilliant idea. How do we get there?" The whole mess of dogs pressed close to Callie and Ginny, sniffing and rolling and yipping and panting, and ignored Shep. He groaned with happiness at the loss of their attention. Chapters # A Dog and His Boy 2. Left Behind 3. Escape 4. Abandoned 5. The Knob 6. Rescue Operation No. 2 7. Frizzle 8. Lights Out 9. So Many Knobs, So Little Time 10. Haven 11. The Flash of Lightning 12. Winds Rising 13. Thunderclap 14. The Last Dog Fight 15. The Drowned City Category:Jcbbusiwuejij;jwhfgmsjwbdgvfnjh wuuekusjojjjuejswimjsuijjswzsejsiweewewjjewdnmsmmnsh jdsijwijwmjlwìwdjuejduęswxhwhsguxyhtcegcxbwgz ywvgsbdu